


Play With Fire

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 别名:约炮约到未来理事怎么搞？沙雕车沙雕车沙雕车
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 41





	Play With Fire

“嗡嗡”

手机的蜂鸣声仿佛一针兴奋剂打在陆东植身上，正百无聊赖地分析高低起伏的红蓝绿线条的他眼睛一亮，连忙坐正身子，紧张地抬起头来看看四周，发现没人注意他后伸手拿出手机，界面弹出一条令他激动不已的消息。

“徐仁宇:Top，20:00，Parc.酒店门口。”

？！！？？！

陆东植睁大一双眼睛，倒吸一口气连忙点击两下消息框，轻触消息人的头像。头像弹出的一瞬间，陆东植激动地手一抖，按灭了手机屏幕，嘴巴长得圆圆的，察觉到自己现在的失态他连忙伸出一只手捂住自己的嘴巴装作困倦地打哈欠的样子。他努力地不让自己发出声音，要不是在公司里，他真想好好感谢上帝赐给他一个如此优质的炮友，一扫之前不尽人意的约炮经历。他耐心地又等了几分钟，确定没有新的消息后嘴巴微动，一句“大发”无声地脱口而出。

他可真怕这人也像之前约的人一样，紧接着就是一句“抱歉，你不对我的胃口”让他空欢喜一场。

这可是陆东植真正意义上的初次约炮成功！他在发现自己是个gay后，本着“多一事不如少一事，干完一炮相安无事”的想法，他毅然决然地走上约炮之路，又听说做0只要享受就好，更是毅然决然地走上“约炮纯0”之路。没想到照片一发，简介还没来得及搞，一堆漂亮弟弟闻图而来。

“你好？1？”

？  
？？  
？？？

陆东植动动手指，在对话框中打下:我是，货真价实的，如假包换的纯0！比纯金白银还纯！一个两个的弟弟他还能应付，可是突然成群结队的来这可就属实难顶了，他赶紧关上“接收陌生人消息”，含泪在简介栏打下一行字。

“纯0！我！纯0！比真金白银还纯！不做1！”

此话一出，找他的弟弟确实少了，倒不如说找他约的人少了一大把，信息栏里凄凄惨惨戚戚，除了几个撩骚的还真没几个真心实意想真枪实弹地干一炮的人。

但！他宣布！今天！是他的！幸运日！不仅成功约到人生第一炮！更重要的是！还约到一个看起来就！约到一个人间纯1！

陆东植收好手机，坐立难静，小脑袋总是微微仰起去看电子表上数字地变化，一直熬到数字由“17:59”变成“18:00”的瞬间，穿好西装外套，挎好棕色小包包，“拜拜”连珠炮似的向职员们发射，脚步加快，离弦之箭一般冲出办公楼。

洗澡，灌肠，搭配衣服，一个都不能少，花了他快一个小时。“陆东植xi！干得好！You are the best！”陆东植捯饬好自己，拽过衣架上的小包，临走前看了眼床头柜放着的崭新的中号按摩棒，眼前仿佛闪过一道强光，咬咬牙，捞过来装装进小包包里，这可是他和炮友的第一次，怎么也得舒舒服服爽爽利利完完美美的。

陆东植走路带风，大衣兜风，站在初冬的街道上，花了大价钱打车去了Parc.酒店，下车给钱的时候都觉得自己倍儿有面子。

Parc.酒店高耸入云，陆东植仰头看了看，不由自主地感慨自己的炮友真是多金又有钱，啊不对，是多金又帅气，帅气地就像门口边上站着的男人一样…

等等…？男人…？那不是！自己的炮友吗！？陆东植连忙小跑到炮友身边，想了想人的账号名，抱歉地憨笑开口:“徐仁宇xi，抱歉，等很久了吗？”

自己的炮友果然盘靓条顺，站在面前都跟个super model似的！陆东植不免想到。

徐仁宇抬起手腕看了眼手表，20:00整，笑了笑，“没有，东植xi，没等太久，下去房间里吧，外面很冷。”

说完徐仁宇抬脚就往酒店里面走。

不说冷还没觉出来什么，徐仁宇这么一说，陆东植觉得说的真对，哈出一团白雾，搓了搓手跟在徐仁宇身后。

“1307”号房间，开房钱还是徐仁宇付的。陆东植其实不太好意思，约炮是两个人的事儿，怎么能1个人付出呢…他摸到了按摩器的轮廓，下了决心。

“dilili”

“东植xi先坐吧，要洗澡吗？”徐仁宇解开西装外套的扣子，随意地打在单人沙发背上，举手投足都透着股温文尔雅彬彬有礼的味道。

陆东植一进了房间倒是局促了起来，捏着包坐在床上，快速地摆摆手说道:“不用了不用了，我洗过澡了，你先洗你先洗。”

徐仁宇没说什么，踏着步子，走进浴室关紧了门。

“呼…”陆东植听着浴室中传来的衣服摩擦声和淅淅沥沥的水声，深呼吸一口气让自己放松下来，取下包包拿出来透明的按摩棒，抽了几张纸垫在床头柜上，小心翼翼地把它放在一叠纸上，脱下大衣挂在衣架上，顺便给自己脱了个精光，“做些力所能及的事儿…嗯！”

陆东植拿回按摩棒，凝视它透明的柱体几十秒钟，试探性地拉开抽屉，果然看到一小瓶润滑液，拿在手里颠了颠，一狠心弹开润滑液的盖子，在按摩棒上挤了半瓶，把它润地滑腻水亮，推开了按摩棒的震动开关。

“这样…嗯…”陆东植躺倒在床上，叉开双腿，手里握着按摩棒伸到胯下，黏腻颤动的仿真柱头顶住缩紧的穴口。他轻轻活动手腕，柱头缓慢地戳进肉穴，刺辣的感觉让他一抖，按摩棒还撑着穴口抖抖抖个不停，他手都僵住了，穴肉不断推拒按摩棒的进入。

陆东植死死咬住自己的嘴唇，一头冷汗，“谁说…啊…谁说0很享受的啊…”

“咔嗒”

徐仁宇擦着头发从浴室里出来，映入眼帘的就是如此香艳的一幕:陆东植的屁股正对着自己，两条腿颤抖地悬在半空的，更要命的是东植xi手里还握着一个震动的透明按摩棒往蜜穴里塞，他甚至都能看到陆东植艳红的肠肉。

“？”

？！

陆东植听见徐仁宇从浴室里出来的声音腿也不抖了，手也不颤了，身体都僵住了。按摩棒嘤嘤嗡嗡地掉在地上，沾了一圈的润滑液。

“不是…那个…”陆东植看都不敢看徐仁宇，双腿慢慢并拢，两只手悄悄遮住一张一合的穴口，脸莫名其妙地烧了起来，“我觉得…我们…那个…要为了之后考虑一下…”

“哈哈…”徐仁宇食指抵在鼻下，不知道怎么给笑出声了，“东植xi在给自己扩张吗？”

陆东植眼一闭，豁出去了！“对！刚开个头你就出来了！怎么了！怎么了！”

“没事，”徐仁宇丢掉手中湿乎乎的毛巾，余光瞄到了陆东植腿边剩了一半的润滑液，拿起来挤了一点在手上，润开，俯下身拨开陆东植的手，捅进去一根手指，在陆东植紧滑湿热的穴道中转动，“只是刚开始就用按摩棒会受伤。”

“啊嗯…”穴道被修长的手指入侵转碾，陆东植难耐地张开嘴呻吟出声，下意识地缩紧了穴口，“好…嗯…好奇怪…”

“奇怪？”徐仁宇话尾上扬，不疾不徐地送入第二根手指，强硬地向两边撑开陆东植的穴口，欣赏他缩动的穴肉。

肉穴入口被反复撑开的胀痛使陆东植抓紧手边的床单，双腿打着颤下落，踏在床上，膝盖相碰，“不啊…不要…不要老是扩开啊嗯…好胀…徐仁宇…”

这是陆东植在床上第一次叫他名字。徐仁宇眸色深沉几分，两根手指打着转地插进穴肉中间的缝隙，稍微有些长的指甲搔刮陆东植湿滑的肉壁，挠的陆东植穴里痒得不行。

“哈嗯…痒…”

刚才是胀，现在是痒，陆东植觉得他这个炮友扩张可太有一套了！他可得学着点！省的以后还傻的直接捅按摩棒。

“东植xi走神了？”徐仁宇很不满意陆东植穴里还插着他的手指就开始走神，两指夹住肠肉轻轻一拽。

“啊！”陆东植抬起脑袋不可置信地看着徐仁宇，脚趾都蜷缩起来。穴肉那么敏感的地方即使被夹着轻轻拽一下也爽辣地不行，差点被两根手指头玩射了，“不…啊嗯…不行！要射！徐仁宇…我第一次…第一次要被操射啊！”

“？”徐仁宇的动作慢了片刻，“东植xi说什么？”

“我说…呼嗯…别转了唔…”肉穴缩缩穴口，死死夹住着徐仁宇的手指，不让他们在抽动，陆东植大声喊了出来，“我第一次…第一次想被操射！”

都说被操射很爽！能不能让他体会到那种毁天灭地天地间只剩下做爱的快感啊！不要手指啊！

徐仁宇勾起嘴角，盈满笑意的眼眸闪闪发亮，“东植xi，后果自负。”一手解开浴袍的带子，前襟敞开，剩下的润滑液被尽数挤在雄勃的性器上，滑腻水亮的样子比涂抹润滑液的按摩棒淫靡色情的多。

陆东植眼巴巴地注视徐仁宇的动作，身体一滑，徐仁宇拉着他的大腿把自己的屁股送到他的性器前，滑腻腻的柱头前前后后地戳弄他的穴口，享受穴口像个小吸盘似的“啵啾啵啾”地吸吐他的柱头，精眼。

“东植xi，会疼，但没办法，你只能忍受。”徐仁宇没有给陆东植任何忍着的机会，粗长坚挺的性器凶猛地操捅陆东植的肉穴，顶操他腻滋滋的穴肉，囊袋拍打在他的屁股上，发出一声急促痛快的“啪”声。

“啊啊啊！”陆东植没被完全扩张开的穴口突然猛操进雄挺偾张的性器，穴口的褶皱都被撑平，肉壁间的缝隙被粗暴地操开，操出一条让性器抽出插入的穴道，穴肉紧紧吸附它的柱头柱身，黏糊糊地挤压着，“哈啊！嘶…哈！好痛！”

陆东植被操得眼眶泛红鼻头泛酸，两条麦芽色的长腿哆哆嗦嗦地围住徐仁宇劲瘦有力的窄腰，迷迷糊糊地想着这腰可真细，腿一用力就会折吧…“哼嗯…”

徐仁宇腰间一痒，低头看见陆东植两条腿磨蹭着他的腰侧，猛地抬起头注视东植xi的小红脸，欲火沸腾他的血液，使他扣住陆东植两腿的手微微用力，“东植xi…你很不乖…”

“不是…不是啊…啊嗯！哈啊！哈啊！”性器疯了似的抽插，毫无慈悲地操弄他初经人事的肉穴，陆东植能清楚地听到淫荡黏腻的水声，能清晰地感觉到屁股上湿黏一片，“哼啊！呼…慢点！徐仁宇！慢点！”

一部分肠液在抽插捅操中飞溅而出，溅到徐仁宇的脚面上，连成丝的蜜液粘连在陆东植的屁股和床单之间。“咕叽咕叽”声充斥了整个房间。

“啊！哼嗯…哼嗯…”陆东植在情欲之潮中飘荡起伏，哼哼唧唧地抓住徐仁宇的几根手指，紧紧攥在手里，“呜嗯…太…太深了…太嗯！太刺激了！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！徐仁宇！徐仁宇！”陆东植猛地绷直身体，肉穴中的性器狠操猛顶他的前列腺，力道大的肉壁都要给他顶穿。前列腺被操弄的酸胀激爽让他情不自禁地哭出声来，肉棒终于射出今天的第一股白精。

“呜啊！呜呜…太爽了徐仁宇…好可怕…”陆东植都想直接拽着徐仁宇的手臂钻进他的怀里，陌生的快感如同一只黑暗的手掌控他的大脑，这种感觉太令人不安了，“呜…徐仁宇…”

徐仁宇感受到陆东植指尖的颤抖，反握住他有些粗糙的手，十指相扣密不可分，另一种意义上将陆东植禁锢在自己的身下。性器温柔地在肉穴中温柔地轻插，“东植xi，我说过的，你只能忍受。”

无论是快感还是痛感，我带给你的感觉你只能全盘接受。

“哈嗯…哈嗯…”陆东植眼角的泪滑落进小卷毛中，徐仁宇破天荒的温柔操弄对他来说是最温柔的折磨。性器每次轻柔的抽动操得他肉穴麻痒，逼得他一下一下缩紧穴口刺激肉穴内的性器。

“呜呜…不要…突然停下呜嗯！”陆东植紧握徐仁宇的手，被肉穴中猛然加速的性器操得哭叫呻吟，胸膛不自主地挺起，“等！啊！我已经…被…呜嗯…操射了…不想…不想做了啊！爽的…难受…哼嗯！”

徐仁宇看陆东植双眼迷离，精神开始涣散，是被操得狠了，“我马上就射，东植xi，毕竟咱们来日方长。”

“啊…日…日什啊啊！”陆东植的身体微微抽搐，穴口处全是白花花的泡沫，徐仁宇粗挺的性器狠捅浅出，操得他汁水横流，快感攀升，肉棒冲着自己的脸射出四五股精液，搞得胸上脸上哪儿都是乳白色的浊液。肉穴高潮地痉挛，穴肉猛吸徐仁宇的性器。“哈啊…哈…”

徐仁宇还是放过了陆东植，游刃有余地在徐仁宇紧窒的肉穴中射出一泡泡的精液。

第一次约炮就又操前列腺又操射的，陆东植是真遭不住了，哼唧两声就卸了力，累的秒睡。双手被徐仁宇松开，软软地垂到床上。

“今天东植xi可是累惨了，我以后该怎么使用东植xi呢？”徐仁宇抽出软下来的性器，注视着精液从艳红的穴口中泊泊地流出，“真让人期待啊。”

第二天一早，陆东植迷迷糊糊地按停了手机铃声，揉揉眼挠挠毛看了眼手机屏幕。

！！！！！迟到了！！

陆东植一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦下来，脚一软直接跪倒在地上，穴口干结的精液糊的他难受得要死，甚至还有些残液从身体深处流出来。

“我…啊啊！玩大了！”陆东植惊恐地回头看了眼熟睡的徐仁宇，连忙捂住自己的嘴，费劲吧啦地爬到浴室，5分钟冲完个澡，着急忙慌地穿衣服。

“完了完了完了…这可怎么办…那个，我可不是故意的啊！我要迟到了！咱俩以后你走你的阳关道我过我的独木桥，一炮泯恩仇了…”陆东植小声对着徐仁宇嘟囔，扣好衣扣从包里掏出钱包抽出5万韩币放在枕边，“这是我仅有的积蓄了，就当咱俩昨天AA制开的房…嗯…拜拜！”

陆东植头也不回地跑出酒店，慌慌张张地赶上一趟公交车，偏偏上班点还堵车！等到了公司已经10:00了。

等等…等等…眼前这个西装革履的人有点眼熟啊？！陆东植气喘吁吁地撑着腿，打量被一干职员围在中间还露出半个身子的男人。

“徐仁宇xi？！”这不是他昨晚上多金又帅气，床上猛如虎的炮友吗？！“你怎么在这儿？！”他也不喘了，腿也有力了，挤开一堆人拉住徐仁宇的胳膊，“你来这儿干嘛了？”

徐仁宇似笑非笑地看着他，“当然是有事才会过来。”

“有事？呀！你先跟我出来…”陆东植拉着徐仁宇就要往外走，却发现徐仁宇跟一根电线杆似的杵着，怎么拉也拉不动，“哦？哦？？哦？？？”

徐仁宇笑着任由陆东植在办公室，在众人面前对他拉拉扯扯，也不开口多做解释。

“呀西！陆代理nim！那是新来的徐理事！”

？？？“诶？！徐理事？理事？你？”陆东植惊愕地抬起徐仁宇的手臂，看清徐仁宇眼底的笑意后猛地松开手，“理事nim？！”

徐仁宇揉揉被拽疼的手臂，小声对陆东植说:“啊，陆东植xi，我想到该怎么使用你了。”

昨夜的性事争先恐后地从记忆之海中涌现。

这句话！还真是！他的炮友！他早上干了什么！急急忙忙地在未来上司的枕头边上放下5万块钱就跑了！

不是，现在最重要的是，谁能告诉他约炮约到顶头上司该怎么办啊！！！


End file.
